Jealousy and Rage Go Hand and Hand
by Spaztastic32
Summary: N is about to leave Unova and calls Mei to say goodbye; but before he goes he asks her for a hug because she reminds him of someone he cares for deeply. Hyuu happens to see this and can't hide his jealousy. Contains Sequelshipping and light Ferriswheelshipping. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.


It was weird for N to call her out like this. He had never done so before…in fact; Mei wasn't quite sure how he got her Xtranciever number. There was a distinct possibility he got it from Bianca.

Despite the weird occurrence, Mei found herself at victory road, waiting for the mysterious man to make himself known. She didn't have to wait long.

"Mei…" his wispy voice called out from behind her in an oddly calming tone causing her to spin on her heel to face him.

"N. Why did you call me here? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Mei asked, tilting her head to the side as if she were a lillipup. Truth be told, that was probably a stupid question, but she hadn't seen N in a rather long time, not since she challenged the league, at least.

"…I called you here to say farewell." He replied flatly.

"F-farewell? Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving Unova."

"Yo-you're leaving?!" Mei choked. That caught her off guard. "But…why?"

"I have no reason to remain here. Ghetsis has been stopped, and if he tries anything, I have confidence that you can stop him again with no trouble."

The answer made sense, yet it still left a sour taste in Mei's mouth. It seemed as if it were only a half truth, like there was something he wasn't telling her. Come to think of it, Mei knew almost nothing about the mysterious man known as N; and truth be told, she was quite curious about him, too.

"N?"

"Yes?"

"You were the leader of team plasma at one point, right?"

N hesitated a moment, caught off guard a bit by her question. "…that is correct."

"I'm curious; what made you change your mind and cause you to turn over a new leaf? What made you abandon team plasma?"

His lips slightly curved forming a small, barely noticeable smile before he answered.

"I fell in love."

**:::**

Meanwhile, Hyuu was also on victory road, training. It appeared as he and his emboar had been slacking off lately since Mei seemed to grow stronger every day; if he wasn't careful, she would leave him even further in the dust than she had before. Since the strongest pokemon lived on victory road, it was the perfect place for him to train and eventually catch up with his childhood friend.

After beating the stuffing out of a wild golduck, Hyuu then noticed Mei about thirty feet away from him on the main road. He was about to approach her before he noticed that she wasn't alone. The first thing that he noticed was how much taller he was than Mei; a full foot, he would say. The next thing Hyuu noticed was that he had unusual tea green hair that was far longer than any man should have. Wait a moment, it was that N guy!

'what's Mei doing with N?' he asked himself internally, 'they aren't even having a battle or anything!' feeling a large lump of discomfort in his stomach an throat, Hyuu decided to crouch down into the tall grass and shrubs and gradually sneak closer to see what exactly was going on. As he did so, his five inch tall quilfish shaped hair stuck up above the grass in an obvious manner that both N and Mei normally would have noticed if they weren't in such a serious discussion. However, it did catch the attention of numerous trainers along his way.

**:::**

Mei blinked. "You fell…in love?"

N nodded, taking in the nostalgic memories of his time spent with the girl. "Indeed. I fell in love with her before I even knew what love was. She saved me with her hope, her kindness, her laugh, her smile, her spirit and power, her bravery and integrity…and the love she had for her friends and pokemon…" he said in almost a trance like state; Mei had never seen him look so…peaceful.

"She sounds wonderful. Might I ask what happened to her?"

"I… don't know." N admitted, wiping the smile off his face. "After she had defeated team plasma, I left to find myself. I suddenly learned that there were so many things I didn't know, not just about the world, but of me, myself. I discovered many things along my travels. I met so many interesting and new pokemon from different regions. I discovered so many things to prove the human race to be just as beautiful as pokemon, as well discovering many things about the human emotions and heart. I learned I was in love with her, and I had been for a long time; that's the original reason I returned to Unova. I wanted desperately to be with her again…but then Ghetsis came into the picture once again and I knew I had to intervene. After you defeated him, I had discovered she was no longer in Unova. It only makes sense she wouldn't wait for me like a little lap-growlithe anyway. She wasn't the type of person to do that. I didn't even give her any indication I would return anyway…."

Mei took a look at his crestfallen face before blurting out the first thought in her head. "Well, what if she went looking for you?"

"Went…looking for me?" N asked. The thought had never occurred to him before.

"yeah, what if she left Unova in search of you? It sounds like you left rather abruptly, and I imagine she wouldn't only be upset with you for abandoning her…"

N flinched at the mention of the word "abandon". Coming to think of it, it appeared to be an accurate statement.

"…but worried as well." Mei finished.

"W-worried?" N stammered out of confusion. Why would she be worried?

"Yeah, worried. I would imagine she cared for you a lot, right? That's why she went to such great lengths for you. Wouldn't you be worried if someone you cared for dearly up and disappeared? Let's say the roles were reversed…how would you react is she disappeared out of the blue?"

"I would hop on Zekrom and search the ends of the earth for her, obviously." N replied bluntly before taking a moment to think about what Mei had said. "She…searched for me?" N vocally asked himself immediately beginning to notice a feeling of giddiness arising in his stomach. "She cares for me…!"

Mei grinned, watching N's face light up. His own naivety made him like a child.

"Thank you, Mei. I have even more drive than before to find her!"

She chuckled. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, N became serious again. "You really look like her, you know. You both have the same clear blue eyes filled with passion and love. You even sound like her sometimes too, I guess that's why I was drawn to you and wished for your success…"

Mei blushed at the compliment.

"Would it be alright for me to ask you for a small favor before I go?"

"Of course. What is it, N?"

"Would it be alright if I hug you?"

"What?!" Mei gasped out of shock.

"No, no, don't worry. I'm not attracted to you, I can assure you. And I don't intend on using you as a replacement, it's just…you remind me of her slightly. So, I believe if I'm able to confront someone that's a little like her…then I'll be able to confront her easier. Because I'll be honest, the thought of seeing her after so long makes me so nervous and excited at the same time I want to puke."

After hearing the explanation Mei spread her arms wide. "Just on not me, okay?"

N grinned before lightly embracing the younger girl. "You most definitely don't smell like her."

"…Are you saying I stink?" Mei asked in a flat tone, taking his blunt statement as an insult.

"No, not at all. You just smell different; more…sweet and artificial like candy, while she had the scent of the fresh natural scent of the earth after it rained…you're shorter and less toned too. I guess the only thing you two have in common is your eyes and fighting spirit…"

"Well sorry for not being as perfect as your magnificent goddess of a girlfriend." She fumed.

"You sure are sensitive aren't you?" N chuckled. "I'll have to take note of that."

**:::**

Hyuu couldn't believe what he was seeing. That dirty man embraced her! What gave him the right to do that?! He could feel his rage boil in the lower pit of his stomach as jealousy overtook him. Now Hyuu wasn't the type of person to deny jealousy…or anger for that matter. He knew he liked Mei. He knew for a long while, actually. So seeing some new guy waltz in and make a move on HIS Mei pushed him past the breaking point.

Shooting out of the tall grass like a rocket, he startled the trainers around him who were trying to figure out what the mysterious quilfish-shaped black object was…it turned out to be the hair of a very scary boy.

"HEY!" Hyuu yelled fiercely, trying to intimidate the mysterious man known as N. "IF YOU DON'T RLEASE MEI IN FIVE SECONDS I WILL RELEASE MY RAGE!" he hissed, stomping towards the two. Unfortunately for him, since his attempt at stealth completely enabled him to hear their conversation, the dummy completely misunderstood the situation.

"Hyuu?!" Mei cried, turning her head to see her raging childhood friend storming towards the two.

There within a matter of moments, Hyuu yanked Mei free from N's loose arms (without much protest from either party, really) and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Daggers shot through his blood red eyes as he glared spitefully at the green haired hero of ideals.

"You DARE have the audacity to make a move on such a goddess out of your league?!" he spat with enough venom laced in his voice to make the man shudder despite being older and far taller. "She's MINE, you hear me?"

Mei flushed as she heard this. "Wh-what?"

N had never been so panicked in such an awkward way. He held his arms up in defense before stuttering "N-n-n-n-no! I S-swear! I w—w-wasn't c-courting her! I'm in love with Touko! Not Mei!"

Both teens fell silent.

"Touko…? As in the Touko that stormed the whole league in less than a year only to refuse title of champion after she wiped the floor with Alder? The same Touko that sent team plasma running home with their tails in between their legs two years ago? THAT Touko?"

"Yes." N replied.

"She's been my idol since I watched her battle with Elisa two years ago! I can't believe the girl you were telling me about was Touko! You have to introduce me to her after you find her!"

Hyuu's face went blank. He barged in on them, proclaiming that he was in love with Mei when they were discussing his love for another girl…loosening his grip, Hyuu felt like a total idiot. But that still didn't explain why he suddenly hugged her.

"If you're so hung up on Touko, then why were you hugging Mei, hm?"

"Oh, um…" N was suddenly cut off Mei.

"He embraced me to build courage to find and confront her."

"Speaking of which, I believe it's time for me to take my leave." N said, calling out Zekrom and briskly hopping on his back. "You even gave me an idea on how to find out where she is…"

"Oh? What would that be?" Hyuu asked in an irritated tone.

"She has an annoying older, over-protective brother." N grinned before commanding his friend to take off.

As the two watched him fly off, barely audible words escaped his mouth.

"He thought…I was…your brother."

Mei let out a loud snicker. "Serves you right, Mr. she's-mine; trying to intimidate the poor guy with false words."

"I meant it though…"

"Wait, what?"

Hyuu turned to face her. "I said I meant it, Mei. You're MY best friend; you're MY rival, and MY most important person, not his. So yes, I consider you mine. And because of such, I got jealous and possessive when I saw you in another man's arms."

Mei was taken completely aback by his frank honesty and quickly became flustered and embarrassed.

"I…I had no Idea you felt that way, Hyuu. Heck, I had no idea you felt anything for me at all considering up until now all you would talk about was team plasma and revenge…" she admitted, her gaze shifting down.

Noticing her downcast expression, a sly confidence began to swell in his chest as a smirk grew on his face. "Aw, I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt so neglected." He teased, pulling her closer than before. "Shall we make up for that lost time?"

"Hyuu, stop! I'm being serious!" Mei hissed, glaring daggers at her friend who took the first opportunity to turn a touching moment into a chance to make fun of her just like he did when they were kids. What would normally have been a nostalgic moment for a regular person just proceeded to severely piss Mei off.

The smug grin never left Hyuu's face. "Aww…getting upset over me ruining a moment? If I didn't know better, Mei, I'd say you like me."

Mei scoffed. "Oh yeah? Considering you called me your Goddess, I'd say YOU like ME!"

"So what if I do?" Hyuu asked, changing his playful expression to a cheerful one.

Once again being cut off by his blunt honesty, Mei turned beat red, feeling the heat radiate from her face. "W-w-wh-wh-WHAT?!" She screeched.

"I like you, what of it?" Hyuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"y-you're not supposed to be so honest about it, dummy! You're supposed to deny it like a normal person. Stop catching me off guard like that!"

"But I'm not a normal person, am I? And I quite like saying it. It feels good finally getting it off my chest. Does it bother you that I find you attractive?"

"N-no…"

"Does it bother you that I don't want other men to touch you?"

"no…"

"And does it bother you that I waited till now to tell you all this?"

"…a little."

"Then you like me too?"

"I…I guess." Mei admitted still too embarrassed to look her childhood friend in the eyes. Before she could reply further she was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace far different than she had with n a few moments ago.

"Then don't let any other guy touch you, okay?" Hyuu pouted like a child now. "You don't need any other man, you have me…."

Mei smiled and snuggled closer into his warm embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay." she replied giving Hyuu a light peck on the cheek.

This seemed to shift a gear in his brain. Slowly, he brought his left hand to her face, cupping her cheek. He then inched his face closer to hers at a slightly quicker pace looked into her eyes for a moment before bringing their lips together. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, but filled with love no less. After a few moments he broke them apart and pressed their foreheads together so they good peer into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Hyuu whispered softly, grinning madly for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I love you too." Mei giggled.

And little did they know, all the trainers that Hyuu had scared the crap out of before were staring at them because they had nothing better to do with their lives

**:::**

**I know, I know! I'm supposed to be working on my other story like I said I would…but I randomly got this idea in my head, and I wanted to write it before I lost my inspiration!**

**You can scold me if you'd like, but at least do it in review form rather than PM form so it looks like a lot of people like this silly story…it also makes me look like I'm a talented writer.**

**I know…I'm kind of stupid.**


End file.
